Brotherhood
by carolinatide
Summary: This story about 3 brothers during the russo-american war and their perspectives that follow it. Some language. BTW This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

August 8,2016

Afghanistan,Khost province

FOB Chapman

Captain Alex Ryan

Alex arrived from his usual combat patrol. He climbed down out the MRAP and took off his helmet. His hand combed through his thick brown hair and reached down and rubbed his even thicker brown, overgrown chinstrap beard. He was walking to his tent along with a friend of his, Gunnery Sergeant Chris Anderson.

He met Chris shortly after joining the raiders. Before marsoc, Alex was a lieutenant and later Captain in 2nd battalion, 1st marines. This had been their second deployment together. They seen a lot of shit together. Everything from ambushes,IEDs, RPGs, sniper battles and suicide bombers. Chris and along with Sergeant Walker, helped Alex become a good officer. After all,Sergeant Walker and Chris was in MARSOC longer than he was and witnessing what happened five years ago.

Chris was a five years older than Alex at thirty-three . Chris was an who along with alex, grew a beard. Although, not as thick as his.

" Another day at the office." Chris groaned walking along Alex to the barracks.

" Another day of interrogating locals." Alex responded. " At least we didn't get blown up again."

Alex never liked combat patrols. He figured he joined the special forces so he could do special forces shit. Not walk around interrogate locals who probably are Taliban themselves, drive over or step on IEDs, or the occasional hit-and-run ambush. He always wondered what those Navy seals are doing the same thing or maybe they are in Pakistan or Yemen getting work done.

" Nothing like the marine raiders." Alex scoffed as he entered the barracks and sat down on his cot.

" You heard about that downed satellite? " Chris asked.

"Heard it was some super secretive shit. Like national security or something ".

" Shit,can't believe everything you hear." Alex responded.

"Heard one of the spooks talking about it."

"Now you really can't believe that bull."

" Naw the disbelief start when you hear that shepherd is sending in his amazing TF 141." Chris said grinning.

" And it gets better. Heard he's only sending two guys " Chris said skeptically as began to hang up his m4 and take off his vest.

"Okay, so why send two guys to recover some top secret component?" Alex asked.

"Well,they are the so-called "best group of handpicked warriors on the planet." Chris quoting the general.

" I'm surprised that he didn't step down yet. Even better, why is he still commanding anything. Even if it is some small task force." Chris said walking out.

The two was walking into the galley and saw Sergeant Walker sitting down with his meal and a cigarette carton next to him. Denzel Walker, a black guy you could tell was a marine from a mile away. High and tight haircut and subtle goatee.A real devil dog.

"Your wife know you still smoke?" Alex asked smiling

"Knowing her, she probably realized before I did." Walker responded as he was taking a another hit of his cigarette.

Chris and Alex proceeded to fix themselves some food and talk about the usual dinner convo. After Alex was done eating, he took one of Walker's cigarettes and walked out toward his barracks. He looked at his watch and realized that it was about time his wife, Emma was waking up. Him and Emma met in high school. They didn't get married until they graduated college. She was a doctor and she always had a habit of waking up early.

He entered the room and grabbed his phone out of his bag and dialed a number. As he was listening to the ring, he was thinking about home. Thinking about his daughter, Nadia. Soon she would be starting kindergarten. It pained him that he wasn't there see her off. He'd always told himself that he wouldn't be like his own father and just disappear but, this wasn't much better being a world away.

He was also thinking about his brothers. Kaleb and Jordan. Kaleb was middle and Jordan was the was about to begin his deployment in month to the North Atlantic on the Gerald Ford. Jordan was a called combat controller. He had to be the one to join the air force nonetheless ,Alex was still proud of him to join the special forces and complete complete combat control school. MARSOC wasn't much easier though. He always made sure his brothers knew that.

Alex was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Emma yelling over the phone. He responded by saying the words

"Hey baby".


	2. Chapter 2: K&J

August 9, 2016 0515

NAS Oceana, Virginia

Ryan

Kaleb was walking along the aisles of the commissary store with his wingman, LTJG Royce Miller. They were looking for some stuff because the baseball game was about come on and they were off today.

"Don't you think that it's nasty how hot dogs are made?" Royce asked.

" Kinda. I don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Kaleb responded "It's alright as long as it doesn't cause cancer or crazy shit."

"Doesn't matter now, been eating them for decades and I turned out perfect." Kaleb remarked looking back at Royce with a grin.

"Uhh...hold up is there beer in the fridge?" Kaleb asked.

Royce had a blank expression on his face for a minute as thought to recall their alcohol supply.

"Nope I'm already on it" Royce began walking away.

"Grab some jack too."

" Cowboys and their damn whiskey "Royce remarked.

Kaleb got the name cowboy because of several reasons. He managed to out drink a marine as an ensign, he always had country music playing, and a tobacco can he always had on him. Along that, an instructor in Pensacola said that he knew a cowboy named Kaleb Driggers. So a cowboy was born.

Kaleb was walking to another aisle while he looked at his watch.

His phone started ringing. He fumbled trying to get it out of his pocket. Looked at the screen. It was Trey, Roy's wso.

"Yeah" Kaleb answered.

" Where y'all at? The game fixin to start." Trey asked

" Still in the store and Royce went to get beer."

" Oh yeah, we did need beer. Never mind."

Lt. Trey "Luke" Braxton was a baby maverick. He looked just like him too expect he was a blonde. They called him like because if you put Roy and Luke together you the Dukes of Hazzard.

He walked down the aisle and grabbed what he needed and met Roy at the register. Roy had 12 pack of beer and 2 bottles of whiskey in the basket.

"Yeah, we don't look like alcoholics or rednecks at all" Kaleb scoffed looking the large amount of alcoholic beverages Royce was carrying.

"Yeah well I don't like making two trips." Roy responded.

The pair walked up to the register. Payed and walked out to the parking lot.

"You never told me where you got your challenger from." Roy asking about Kaleb's car.

"Some dealer had a soft spot for the navy. It was like a three month waiting list on this joker , and I got in one." Kaleb responded. "I kinda want a classic through."

Kaleb had an Challenger hellcat that was a real eye was worth a pretty penny of course but, a lieutenant's pay is pretty good along with the saving up some change before hand.

Kaleb don't really care about the money. After all he wasn't taking care of a kid or a wife there was times that he considered getting an house but felt like that was unnecessary. He was a bachelor. Just the way he liked. It was plain simple that way.

Fort Bragg Barracks, North Carolina 0700

SrA Jordan Ryan

Jordan Ryan stepped out the shower. He rubbed his hair dry with a towel so that it his short black brown hair would have a messy look to it. He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute. Admiring his tiger tattoo on his right bicep.

Jordan wanted to get a whole sleeve, but He started getting dressed. He slipped on a white polo button up shirt and threw on some levis, slipped on his shoes. His long time friend and roommate, Dante Simmons, just walked in and was staring at Jordan laughing.

Him and Dante been friends since high school. They been through college ,basic and CCT training together. Needless to say, they were blood brothers. Knowing how everything was set up, Jordan spent more time with Dante than his own brothers.

"Where the hell you going with all that on?" Dante asked.

"Mia." he responded.

"Ohh so it's date night for mister man huh" Dante replied grinning as he fell down on his bed.

" So where y'all going tonight?"

"Dunno, probably seafood." Jordan answered as he slipped on his watch and CCT paracord bracelet. " I'll be back around 11."

Jordan grabbed his jacket and sunglasses and walked out.

" Don't get lost." Dante yelled as Jordan walked out.

Jordan got lost in North Carolina more than a few times. Mainly because everything looks the same and different at the same time. Over time he began to adjust, only one good time when he did lost, was when met Mia. I had met her shortly after he came to NC. He walked into a steakhouse and asked the first person he saw for directions and it was her. She was a waiter there. After he saw her and that was it. They been together for about 4 months. By this time, Jordan had made it to the parking lot and hopped on his motorcycle and was on the way to Mia's apartment.

On way his there, he thought about his family. It was just him, Dante, and his brothers. They used to live in Georgia when he was younger. Their dad left ran off after Jordan was born. Jordan didn't have any memories of him. Maybe Kaleb or Alex did, but they never brought him up. Seemed like they hated him.

Their mom died of lung cancer after Alex left for naval academy. Jordan just lived with Kaleb in the old little house and supported themselves with their own jobs. After Kaleb left for college, he lived with Dante. Dante's mother said she knew Jordan's mom and that her last wish to take care of him.

By now he pulled up to Mia's apartment. He parked his bike and took off his sunglasses. He walked upstairs to door and knocked. The door opened and Jordan saw her.

"Well damn."

A short petite figure with long curly black hair and black dress stood in front of him. Jordan was grinning looking her up and down and then kissing her.

"So where we going?" He asked

"Well instead of going out, I cooked for you." Mia said smiling.

A surprised look came on Jordan's face when he heard that.

"Damn girl."

Mia walked back inside to the kitchen to turn the stove walked in behind her apartment and took his jacket off. It was a nice little 1 bedroom apartment. It was really nice to be on a waiter's paycheck. He laid his jacket down on the chair by the door, near a bookcase with her family pictures. He saw that her father was Italian and her mother was black.

Jordan started looking at the other pictures and saw Mia's baby pictures. He started laughing.

"Something funny?" she looked up and asked

" Just you as a 5 year old. He said looking back.

" Oh hush that was a long time ago."

Mia walked up behind Jordan and hugged from behind.

Jordan saw another baby picture with her and seemingly another boy.

"You never told me you had a brother." He asked

"I know. It's Because he's in jail."

"Oh ... I'm sorry."

" Don't be, he made that decision on his own ." she sounded like she was getting angry, so Jordan decided that it was best to change topic.

"So... What did you cook?" He asked

"Carbonara and bacon."

Jordan looked back at her " Well I guess we should get started huh."

Sorry for it being so slow right but things will start to heat up after the massacre.


	3. Chapter 3:suspicions

August 10, 2016 9:37am

FOB Chapman

Khost province, Afghanistan

Captain Alex Ryan

Alex had gotten a late start on his 3 mile run today. He stayed up too late talking to wife and little girl. He wasn't patrolling today, just on standby QRF. That meant he could have gotten his workout in even if it was late. Even if with that, it wasn't good to workout in the late morning in Afghanistan. The weather was ferocious in summer, about 98° and above. Sometimes it was cooler here, than at the states. Either way it didn't really bother him. He was a marine. Around about this time,Alex had taken off his shirt because no the heat. and expose his tattoos.

He was the first one out all his brothers to get a tattoo. Kaleb and Jordan just followed his footsteps. Alex always felt he had the nicest tattoo. He had a black and white archangel tattoo that took over his over back along with a japanese red and black dragon sleeve on his right arm. He got them because he had the dragons from some competition he and Kaleb got into. The female archangel he got in memory of his mother.

Alex was on his last lap when Chris interrupted him.

"Can this wait." He said outta breath." This is the last lap."

"Nope. Cap, you gotta see this now."

Chris handed him his shirt and they walked toward the situation room and saw everyone crowded around a TV. Alex walked up and asked "What's going on?"

"Listen to this." Walker answered.

"Information is still coming in and is spotty, But the Kremlin and FSB is giving us confirmation that Zakhaev International Airport was attacked today by several gunmen. No group yet has taken responsibility for massacre. The estimates go on from 100 to 200 dead and countless more wounded added on from a shootout between the shooters and FSB outside the airport which killed 25 FSB agents and two terrorist attackers. Like I said information is still coming and is spotty. Some rumors are heard that the Chechens are responsible while others say the shooters were English-speaking. Survivors of the shooting and FSB stated that attackers used american weapons. like I said information is spotty at this time, so we will keep you posted as this situation develops and should hear a statement from the Kremlin shortly."

CNN reporter kept repeating that message in different words and showed an aerial camera flying over the airport showing countless body bags, ambulances, burning FSB vans, police cars, and news vans.

"Looks like a shit storm." Alex commented

" Did you hear that shit." Chris scoffed " English-speaking and American weapons? What the hell that's supposed to mean."

" I dunno. It isn't hard to learn English nor to get American weapons." Alex commented. "More than likely Chechens doing some slick shit."

"Well I see that CIA guys are about to leave." Walker motioned towards the window as three CIA agents boarded a small private plane. " They must know some shit if they're leaving this quickly. " Walker added staring out the window.

Slowly, Alex began to think about what kind of things the CIA knew and began thinking about what the reporter said about blaming possible American shooters. Being in special forces, he never believed anything on the news.

Sergeant Kovic walked in." Captain, Sergeant Walker, Colonel needs to see you in his office."

"I wonder what for." Walker remarked sarcastically as he already knew it was about the killing , especially if the CIA guys haul ass out of here this quick.

The two walked out the room and into Lieutenant Colonel Johnson's office and saw him sitting, drinking his coffee. His age was beginning to show through

"Good morning men, unless you're Russian; so yeah, this is what you think it is." Colonel said while sitting.

"I don't know for sure what's going on that caused the CIA guys leave like that...but" Colonel got up of out of his chair and closed the door and sat back down.

"This doesn't leave the room." He said.

Colonel was beginning to show concern is his aged face.

"I think the CIA knew about this." He said.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me colonel." Alex responded as he shook his head.

"Honestly I think it's worst than that. I think they were behind it."

Colonel stood up out of his chair and began walking toward the window. He was staring out the window with his coffee in his hand.

"Sir, how do you know this?" Walker asked?

"They talk like my second wife." He replied looking back at them."I just wanted to warn you boys. That is all."

The two fell out and walked out the makeshift office.

"You think the age is catching up?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." responded Walker. "But if the rest of my morning is going to be like this, I am going need a cigarette."

SrA. Jordan Ryan

4:45am

Fayetteville, North Carolina

Jordan was asleep with Mia on him when his phone started ringing.

"That yours or mine?" He asked half asleep.

Mia turned over and reached for the phone on the dresser.

"It's yours and it's Dante." She responded sleepy and handed him his phone. Before he answered it, he checked the time.

"Damn it's almost five." He instantly came to life.

"Hello." He answered while getting out of bed.

" Where the hell you at." Dante asked.

Looking back at Mia " Umm... You know. "

"Wow OK, look at CNN right now bro." Dante just laughing.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Some shit went down in Moscow. Just look at CNN, it looks like a russian 9\11."

Jordan was putting on his pants as he turned the TV on to CNN.

"You see it?" Dante asked.

"Hold up."

Jordan still had phone on his ear as him watched the TV while it showed scenes of the airport, the body bags, the dozens of police cars, and news vans.

" Looks like a blood bath." Jordan was trying multitask by putting and holding his phone.

" There is a rumor that says Americans are behind it, but you know how the news is." Dante

"I appreciate the wake-up call, but don't start with conspiracy theories this early in the morning bro. I'm leaving now." After he hung, he turned around to see Mia standing behind him.

"What's going on?" Mia walking standing behind him with one

of his old shirts on.

"Some killing in Moscow. Looks real bad." Jordan was done putting on his clothes.

" I gotta go. Love you." Jordan kissed her bye and grabbed his jacket and walked out.

Fav\review


	4. Questions

August 11,2016 5:25am

Ryan

NAS Oceana

 ** _Just a quarter mile_**

Kaleb thought as he struggled to keep up on the treadmill as tried to sweat out a minor hangover.

"If I keep this up, I'll be the most in shape alcoholic in the world." He thought as him kept jogging.

Usually he was listening to music as he ran. Usually Rob Bailey or rap music on his phone, but this time he was listening to internet radio.

During the commercial break, the DJ was talking about some mass killing in Moscow and how the Kremlin stated that Americans were behind it. After hearing that, Kaleb just took his headphones off and stepped off the treadmill. He never was a fan of politics and assumed that it was about that.

" Well look the cowboy finally deciding to workout." A voice came from behind him. Kaleb looked back at an short, dark brunette,Hispanic woman smiling at him.

"Well Miss Rodriguez." he said smiling. " I am very busy man."

"Busy drinking whiskey?" She replied laughing with her arms crossed.

"Well Gabby, You know how I do." He replied as he was leaning against the treadmill and was drinking out a bottle.

Lt. Gabby Rodriguez was Kaleb's wso. She was originally from California, but ended up going to college farther east and she decided to stay on the east coast. Gabby was a killer. She had a certain look in her in eye when she got mad, usually at Kaleb for not getting a guy off their six. In the air, every opportunity she had, she made the kill which lead to her being called killer.

"Right." She said nodding. She was walking to the treadmill next to his and asked "We going up today?"

"Yep. Same shit different day." He groaned between sips.

"You know when I watched top gun when I was a kid, I always told myself, It's gonna be like that. Not become a fighter pilot and spend most of my career in CAS dropping million dollar bombs on $10 tents or mock dogfights." He said while leaning off the treadmill.

Gabby stepped on the treadmill and began setting up her run."Well cowboy, you'll get over it eventually. "

"Shit I don't know bout that , but whatever" he answered walking away. "See you in a few hours killer."

Kaleb walked away into the locker room full of blue wall lockers. He past the others and went to his locker. He took off his sweaty shirt and changed into his old naval academy T-shirt where it was white with a gold anchor in the middle. He grabbed his gym bag and a water bottle and started walking out the locker room.

"Hungry as hell." He remarked to himself quietly as walked out the door into the parking lot to his challenger. He fumbled in his pocket looking his key and phone. It was twilight.

Just a brilliant blue sky with a few clouds. With the light posts gently illuminating the parking lot. Kaleb could tell it was going to be a nice day. When he started the car, the radio automatically came on.

"...Anyway, the Russians are claiming America was involved in the slaughter because an American body and weapons was found at Zakhaev international. Really what they are saying is that it was American sponsored. This is an very heavy accusation. More reports say that the NATO is also conducting their investigation after hearing that accusation. Wow... that's crazy, well let's take som-.."

The host was cut off when Kaleb turned off the radio.

"Too early in the morning for this bs." He said shaking his head as he drove out the parking lot.

Afghanistan, Khost Province

FOB Chapman

Capt. Alex Ryan

Alex and his team was gathered in the dimly lit briefing room while a CIA agent named J briefed them along with Colonel Johnson.

"Alright boys we have actionable intelligence that Muhammad Al-Qadir has moved in overnight and our window is closing fast. In case you didn't know Al-Qadir is an Syrian arms dealer and a bomb maker that supplies the Haqqani Network and the Taliban. He's just resurfaced and we got word he's getting in bed with some powerful players.

The projector showed a CIA surveillance photograph of Al-Qadir along with an dossier.

He knows valuable intelligence and may know how money changes hands." J said looking the projector. "We take him down, this war may be over."

J clicked the remote as the images on the projector screen changed and showed an satellite image of a small compound surrounded by fields and mountains. There was only one small dirt road leading to the compound.

"This is his hideout. It's deep in the mountains outside of Miramshah. We don't think that it belongs to him. Intel suggest that he may share it with Taliban,hell might even be an Farmer's market. You boys know it goes." J clicked the remote as the projector showed to two landing zones drawn on the map.

"There will be two insertion points in the north and east of the compound. Devil squad from the north and Demon from the east. The LZ is just far enough from the compound to maintain noise case scenario, we snatch his ass up without shooting up the place. If not, a reaper drone will be ready for tasking. J paused for minute to gather himself.

"This ain't nothing for you marines." J finished with polite smile. "Anything else Colonel?" He added.

"Just kill some bad guys." Colonel said sipping on coffee.

"Any questions?" J asked.

"Yeah." Chris asked. " You wanna tell us about Moscow?

J stood there for a minute and hesitated. "There is nothing to tell." J was still staring at Chris.

"Just asking." Chris said

Colonel Johnson gave Chris an icy look. " If that's all the questions, Be ready at zero dark thirty. Dismissed "

The team walked out the briefing room. Walker had caught up with Chris before he walked out.

"What the hell was that?" Walker asked.

"Just wanted to see what he say." He responded.

Kaleb Ryan walked in the cold brightly lit locker room,dressing up to fly another training sortie. He was standing in front of locker making a quick visual examination to make sure he had everything he needed.

He grabbed his helmet and examined it. It was a white helmet with a gold ribbon with black arrows painted on it. On the back of it, it had "Cowboy Ryan" written on it. That along with an "Cowboy up" sticker and with an bucking horse.

"Ready today Cowboy?" Royce asked as he walked in with Trey to their lockers.

"Nothing like training for something that won't actually happen. "

Kaleb responded as he put his helmet along with his oxygen mask into his helmet bag as they began putting on their G-suits.

"That's quitter talk cowboy." Trey yelled across the lockers.

"Shit man,They might as send me to Top Gun so I can at least enjoy these fake dogfights." He continued. "Hell might I even like pretending to be some Russian aggressor."

"Hey, you heard about the thing in Moscow. The Russians are saying Americans sponsored it." Royce asked.

Kaleb turned his head to Royce and sarcastically shook his head.

"Man,I heard about that shit all day. At the gym, at breakfast, some damn petty officer, and now in the locker room." Kaleb groaned.

"Damn Russians always point a finger at someone. They probably don't even know who the hell shot who. It could have been the Chechens, Ukrainians, or hell even Zakhaev himself. Russians are known for killing their own. "Kaleb said as he was finish dressing up. "Damn gloried communist."

"Yeah that's the thing." Trey said as he too was finishing up.

"Russians are saying it was an American dressed up as one of the shooters and found out that he was CIA. Hell, the son of bitch, used to be a ranger." Trey said.

Kaleb was standing there listening. He thought about it for a minute.

"And the poor bastard uses American military weapons to kill Russian civvies on camera." Royce added.

"And the now the Russians think the American military sponsored the attack." Kaleb said as he finally put it all together.

"Wait a minute. Why in the hell is an army ranger doing an CIA op? And why not kill whoever he was following?" Kaleb asked with confused look on his face. "That shit don't sound right."

Trey and Royce just shrugged.

"American mentality I guess." Royce said walking out with helmet in hand.

The trio walked out of the locker room and into the tarmac toward their jets.

"Hey Roy, who we against today?" Kaleb asked seemingly forgetting the briefing, mainly because Commander Hill isn't exactly very interesting when he talks, so Kaleb just sits and there and tries not to fall asleep. For some reason that reminded him of years in high school and the academy.

"Boys from 32." He responded. "Dunno why the keep putting us against those bastards. Captain kissin-..."

"Kissing what lieutenant Miller?" Godfather asked, who seemingly appear from thin air behind his jet as he asked Roy.

"Uhhh...kissing the sweet lips of victory." He quickly responded

"Right. Don't be a smartass." He scoffed confused.

"Yes sir." Roy responded quickly.

"Aight, you gentleman better screw the pooch, or fleet replacement might get some experienced aviators. I got money on y'all." Torres responded smiling.

"How much?" Kaleb asked

"$300." He responded.

" On what?" Trey asked very interested

"Cowboy saves your candy ass once again."

"That's safe bet." Kaleb responded laughing

"Bout time you gents get going. Good hunting." Commander replied as walked away to his jet.

"See who saves who Cowboy." Royce remarked as Kaleb was toward his jet.

"Jackass" he thought as he walked to his jet. His jet, "lucky 213", was two seat Super Hornet. It didn't have flashy paint job like the Commander. Just a simple Jolly Rogers skull and crossbones insignia on the tail.

"I guess you like being late Cowboy." Gabby was standing next to the jet with her hands on hips.

"Fashionably late doesn't count as late." Kaleb remarked as he put on his helmet.

"Go ahead and get your fangs out killer. They got a bet us."

"I know." She replied. "So lets not let the Dukes of Hazzard get shot down."

Kaleb took a deep breathe and before claiming the ladder into the cockpit.

"Time to Cowboy up" he thought.


	5. Search And Destroy

August 12,2016 10:49pm

Outside of Miramshah, North Waziristan

Captain Alex Ryan

The Pakistani night was calm and cool with a slight breeze.

The only illumination was the moon and couple lights from inside the compound. Alex kneeled in the brush by compound. The compound appeared larger than it was on the satellite images.

"It's always calm before the storm." Alex thought.

"Jericho,this Devil Actual; Are we a go?" Alex asked.

"Affirmative,all teams operation is a go." Colonel Johnson responded.

"Copy." Sergeant Walker responded as he gave the order to his team on the other side of compound to move on the wall

Alex and his team of seven men followed suit and moved out the brush and swiftly into the darkness surrounding the gave an hand signal to Gunnery Sergeant Kelly to set the charge on the wall. Kelly walked to wall and gently placed a large satchel charge on it.

"Demon, are you boys ready?" Alex asked in a hushed voice.

"Affirmative, knock the wall down."

"In 3,2,1... Breaching."

Two loud explosions, almost simultaneously, broke the dead silence of the moonlit night. Alex was first to enter as he gunned down two Taliban before they could open fire.

"Jericho and Demon actual, we are inside the compound and made contact with hostiles." Alex said as he reloaded his mk 18. "Proceeding to breach the main building, over."

Alex could hear the gunfire over his headset and across the compound as his team was walking to the door of building to breach.

"Demon Actual what's your status?" Alex asked.

" 4 Hostiles suppressed; negative on Qadir. Mills got hit in the chest and it doesn't look good. I'm staying with him and the corpsman. Chris is taking the rest of the team to breach." Walker said.

"Go ahead and call evac;we should be in and out." Alex called.

Just a few seconds later, Chris came over the radio.

" Devil Actual, Demon 1-1; We're in position by the door, over." Chris said.

"Copy, cleared to breach." Alex responded as he repeated the hand signal to set the charges. Once again Kelly, set an charge on a small wooden door.

"3,2,1," Alex quietly said to himself to time the charge.

Another explosion rocked night rocked the quiet night. The wooden door blew into pieces and revealed a dimly lit room full of AKs, explosives, and ammunition along with a dark hallway leading to more rooms

"Demon 1-1, watch your fire, we may have stumbled upon an arms depot, over." Alex said as he scanned the main room.

"Any sign of Qadir?" Chris asked.

"Negative." Chris responded.

"Jericho, this is Devil Actual, no sign of Qadir."

"Roger, continue with the search."

"Alright boys, clear these rooms and tear this place apart."

Alex was searching the last of the rooms in the building when he noticed what appeared to be a map in the far corner of the room. Other than the maps, the had a very large rug sitting in the middle of the walked closer to investigate as he scanned the rest of the room.

"Sierra Leone? Syria? What the hell is he up to? Might be an contact."

Alex reached in his vest pouch and pulled out his camera and began taking photos of the maps.

"Chris anything?" Alex asked.

"Couple of sleeping bags and some food. Nothing special." He responded.

"Devil Actual, this Stalker 1-6, we are 3 mikes out from the LZ."

"Dammit. He's gone." Alex sighed.

As Alex walked out the room, as he stepped on the rug,it made a distinctive creaking noise. Alex looked down and noticed a small lump in the red oval pattern knelt down and threw the rug aside. It revealed a large man-sized door in the floor contained by a padlock.

"Russo!" Alex yelled. " Bring the dog and a bolt cutter."

"Jericho, be advised, we discovered what appears to be an basement. We're going to investigate,over."

"Whatcha' need cap?" Russo asked as he handed Alex the bolt cutters.

"We gonna have to search this thing with the dog." He responded as he cut the lock.

"Oorah." Russo responded.

Alex struggled to open the heavy iron door and revealed a stairway that went farther down into darkness.

"Damn, smells like shit down there." Russo said covering his face.

"Smells like a rotting flesh. Think the dog can work like this?"

Alex asked as he pulled his balaclava up to cover his mouth and nose.

"Nero will work through anything cap." Russo replied.

"Oorah."

Alex turned on his taclight and walked down the stairs slowly. He motioned for Russo and and Nero to follow him. At the bottom of the stairs on the left side, there was a dark room with the door open.

"Gotta room here." Alex quietly said to Russo.

"Russo, go ahead and send in Nero."

Russo give Nero the order to search the room. Nero ran into the dark room and 6 seconds later started barking.

"Let's go." Alex said as walked in the room.

Alex was the first to walk in the room. It looked like a torture room. Car batteries, bloody knives, screwdrivers, and a table that was used for waterboarding.

When Alex and Russo came closer, they saw Nero barking at a figure lying down naked, in the corner with his hands tied behind his back. Russo got the dog and Alex pointed his light on the individual. A dark haired, bearded man who looked no older than Alex himself. Very faintly he cried "Help!"

"It's not Qadir." Alex said to Russo. "Where is Muhammad Al-Qadir." He asked to the unknown individual in Urdu. Thinking he would understand.

"He left before you came." The unknown said weakly in fluent english.

"Who are you?" Alex asked in english.

"Andrew Shaw. I'm Mi6."

Sorry for the wait. I made some revisions in the previous chapters, nothing serious. Also Andrew Shaw will have his own story when I get to drafting it.


End file.
